¿Capaz o incapaz?
by goldenapple-95
Summary: Kevin quiere que Ben haga algo, obviamente este no está por la labor. 2º Cap!
1. Chapter 1

**_¿Capaz o incapaz?_**

El título sucks, lo sé, pero hice esto aburrida en clase de música, así que os ruego que me perdonéis!!!!!!!!

* * *

-Venga Tennyson, no me dirás ahora que te rajas-sonrió Kevin con malicia.

-¡No me rajo! Pero es más que obvio que no voy a ir, no me tomes por enfermo- Ben estaba cruzado de brazos, sentado en uno de los asientos delanteros del coche de Kevin.

-Ya, enfermo-El moreno se quedó callado unos instantes, pensativo- Pero Ben, si no pasa nada, además, ella no tiene porqué saberlo.

-Que no, Kevin, no sigas insistiendo, no pienso ir, y si tuvieses algo de sentido común tampoco irías.- Ben no cedía, tenía muy claro que no iría a espiar a Gwen, aunque parecía que Kevin tenía un especial interés en convencerle.-Además, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que es mi prima?

-Ya, pero está buena- Ben entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo una punzada de celos- ¿y sólo por eso no vas a ir? Conozco a más de uno que te tiene envidia por ser su primo.- La mirada de Kevin cambió un poco, tornándose de irónica a algo más indescriptible, algo más profundo, una mirada que era rara encontrar en él.

-¿Sí? ¿Y quiénes son esos desafortunados?- ironizó Ben, pasando sus ojos verdes sobre el rostro serio de Kevin-¿no serás tu uno de ellos no?

El tono del chico iba en broma, pero la mirada que le dirigió su compañero no era como para hacer un chiste

-No, la verdad es que no eres tú el que me da envidia, precisamente…-Y poco a poco, se fue acerando más a Ben, acorralándolo más contra la puerta, notando como su rostro se ponía más y más rojo.

-Ke-Kevin… ¿qu-qué haces?- Ben intentaba irse hacia atrás, aunque la puerta y su subconsciente se lo impedían.

Y en pocos segundos, sus alientos se mezclaban, sus narices se rozaban y Ben ya se había cansado de apartarse, por lo que dejó que Kevin cerrara la distancia que quedaba entre ellos.

Fue un beso para nada dulce y sencillo, Kevin arremetía contra los labios de Ben, intentando devorarlos, marcando cada parte de ellos como suyos. Y por su lado, el castaño se amoldaba a los de Kevin, dejándole abrirse camino por su boca, sintiéndole como nunca le había sentido, deseando que no terminase nunca.

Kevin se fue separando lentamente, saboreando el gusto de menta que los labios de Ben habían dejado en los suyos, sentándose contra el respaldo de su asiento y suspirando. Ben también se incorporó, apoyó la cabeza en la ventana y sonrió irónicamente:

-No te irás a rajar ahora ¿verdad Levin?

* * *

Por mucho que lo intente, nunca seré capaz de odiar a Kevin, me hace demasiada gracia xD Y a partir de ese no-odio, surgió mi gusto hacia el Bevin...  
Si pensáis que es lo mío y que tengo que escribir algo más, anda, dejad un bonito review... si lo que habéis leído os parece un asco, también me lo podéis decir xDDDD  
ary, si estás leyendo esto, significa que al fin te has rendido al slash xD espero que te haya gustado!!! Asteriscos con amor bitch bitch

Besooos :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 no me pertenece, si eso fuera así, en el coche de Kevin ocurrirían más cosas de las mostradas en la serie, kesesese. Todo es propiedad de Man of Action (robémosles su osito de peluche!)**

* * *

**Capaz**

Después de aquel primer beso sus encuentros habían sido más bien esporádicos: En el asiento trasero del coche, en el garaje… (Ben empezaba a pensar que Kevin tenía un _serio_ problema con el morbo automovilístico) Y aunque ambos aceptaban de buena gana esa irremplazable atracción que sentían, besos arrebatadores del aliento y caricias en las regiones vitales incluidas, nunca habían demostrado sentir algo más profundo el uno por el otro.

Y Ben, en calidad de representante pasivo de la "no relación", era el más propenso a preocuparse por ello, llegando incluso a interrumpir al moreno en una de sus incursiones al fondo sur del héroe.

-K-Kevin ees-ahh-eespera-logró murmurar Ben, mientras sentía como su camiseta desaparecía en el suelo del coche.  
-¿Qué hay de malo ahora Tennyson? No me irás a decir que esto _no_ te gusta- preguntó escondido en el cuello del castaño, mientras le daba pequeñas mordidas que iban bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho- Que no te importe si machamos los asientos _otra vez, _ya te lo haré pagar un día de estos- apuntó con una sonrisa lasciva, mientras retomaba el hilo de sus caricias por el cuerpo del más pequeño.  
-Si no es eee- Ben soltó un gemido al notar como una de las rodillas de Kevin apretaba fuertemente donde no debía- no es eso.  
Le agarró fuertemente por los hombros, atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo para poder besarle con urgencia.

-¿Ah no? Entonces qué es…- Kevin mordió el labio inferior de su compañero, casi obligándole a dejarle paso, haciendo que su lengua explorase cada resquicio de la boca de Ben, provocando un gemido que sus labios acallaron.

Ben no pudo continuar con la conversación ya que Kevin había decidido que asuntos de otra índole eran más importantes en ese momento, asuntos que hicieron casi gritar de placer al castaño en cuanto el mayor se enfrascó en ellos, provocando que la mente de Ben estuviera ocupada solamente en sentir las caricias del moreno por todo su cuerpo.

Pero Benjamin recuperó un poco (solo un poco) el sentido común, en cuanto sintió como una de las fuertes manos de Kevin trataban de abrirse paso en su pantalón vaquero, así que, reuniendo una gran fuerza de voluntad consiguió cambiar los puestos dejando al mayor debajo de él, con una sonrisita de suficiencia en el rostro, tan característica de él.

-Nunca habría esperado verte ahí arriba, Tennyson- se mofó- pero realmente estás muy sexy así- y Kevin tenía mucha razón, el castaño tenía la respiración agitada, los labios rojos por los besos y la única prenda que llevaba era un pantalón a medio desabrochar, que dejaba a la vista los bóxers negros que Kevin estaba deseando quitar. Además, tenía ligeras marcas moradas recorriéndole el pecho, que añadido al brillo lujurioso que había en los ojos verdes de Ben, hacía que Kevin quisiese volver a estar arriba, sin dejar que el joven Tennyson volviese a tomar las riendas.

-¿M-me vas a dejar preguntar?- inquirió con dificultad.  
-Depende, ¿me vas a dejar quitarte los pantalones?- respondió con un susurro en su oído, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese a su compañero.

Ben tuvo que ignorar el tirón que sufrió su entrepierna al oír esas palabras, buscando más motivos para seguir ignorando a todos sus instintos y no idear más formas para conseguir aún más fricción entre los dos.

-Quiero saber que hay realmente entre nosotros- murmuró repentinamente serio- Si sólo quieres ir acostándote conmigo por las esquinas o si…- no llegó a terminar la frase, ya que rápidamente Kevin se apartó de él, quedando sentado casa uno a un lado del asiento trasero.

-¿Kevin?- preguntó Ben, inquieto por la repentina acción del moreno, se intentó acercar a él, pero el gesto de su rostro le hizo pensárselo dos veces. Kevin se pasó una mano por la cara, y apartó la mirada. Ben tradujo sus gestos como una gran negativa a darle una respuesta, así que cogió su camiseta del suelo y abrió la puerta del coche, cerrando con un gran portazo. Y en otra situación el moreno habría estado encantado de gritarle uno de sus famosos "¡Cuidado con mi coche, tío!, pero en esos momentos Kevin estaba más preocupado por la pregunta de Ben y por esa sensación incómoda que quedaba al no haber llegado hasta el final.

Ben se puso la camiseta y echó a correr apresuradamente, intentando calmar sus pensamientos. Llegó a su casa y sin dar ninguna explicación se metió en su habitación, sintiéndose extrañamente estúpido.

A partir de aquel momento cada vez que podían se evitaban, en las misiones ni se miraban (lo que provocaba que Gwen se sintiese realmente incómoda), pero por mucho que se ignorasen y evitasen, ninguno de los dos era capaz de olvidar la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

Y Ben ya no sabía que pensar, desde hacía tiempo él sabía que quería tener algo más que unos simples polvos con Kevin; no tenía muy claro si lo que sentía era algo más profundo o no, pero no quería echarlo todo por la borda, aunque eso fuese exactamente lo que había hecho al preguntarle.  
El moreno, por su parte, intentaba encontrar una respuesta para el castaño, y no hacía más que desesperarse por la falta de los besos de Ben, por la necesidad que tenía de tenerle cerca, por esas ganas que tenía de oírle gemir su nombre una y otra vez.

Los días pasaron y ninguno de los dos hacía nada por mejorar su situación.  
Ben seguía enfadado, y mucho; durante un tiempo no hacía más que responder con monosílabos o respuestas cortantes, y si Gwen se atrevía a preguntarle algo, él gruñía cosas como: "No, si no me ocurre nada Gwen, solo que el imbécil de tu novio me saca de quicio"  
A lo que la pelirroja solo podía responder con una mirada interrogante dirigida al moreno, que no estaba precisamente atento a lo que había conversado ambos primos.

Pero un día Kevin decidió acabar con todo aquello, sabiendo qué tenía que decirle a Ben para que volviese a dirigirle la palabra. Así que reunió valor, y aprovechando que el héroe caminaba a solas por una calle poco transitada, le cogió del brazo y le pegó contra la pared, dispuesto a terminar lo que empezaron días atrás en el coche.

No quiso perder ni un segundo, así que sin notar los vanos intentos de Ben por zafarse, comenzó a atacar sus labios, sintiendo como un remolino de satisfacción le llenaba al notar de nuevo como el castaño se retorcía debajo de él después de tanto tiempo.

Besó sus labios tanto como le fue posible. Consiguió abrirse paso hasta la húmeda cavidad de su acompañante, devorando todo lo que encontraba y de no ser porque realmente necesitaban respirar habría seguido así un buen rato, pero en cuanto Benjamin se vio libre de su no tan malvado secuestrador, aprovechó para decir:

-Ni se te ocurra siquiera volver a por mí, Levin, no soy ninguna puta de usar y tirar, ¿me oyes? Descubre que es lo que quieres antes de perderlo pedazo de imbécil- se limpió la saliva de la cara y con un tirón se soltó del brazo de Kevin, dispuesto a retomar su camino.

Lo que no tenía previsto era que el moreno estuviese más agresivo de lo habitual, por lo que su intento de huida fue brutalmente frustrado por los fuertes brazos de Kevin, que no tuvieron ningún inconveniente en volver a apresarle contra la pared, esta vez quedando uno a cada lado de su cabeza, cerrando cualquier escapatoria.

-Veo que no me vas a dejar que sea por las buenas- susurró al oído de Ben, que se estremeció al notar el tono amenazante de su voz- supongo que tendrá que ser por las malas- terminó dándole un mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja, lo que provocó en el castaño un gemido ahogado que para Kevin no pasó desapercibido.

-C-Cállate imbécil, sólo dime qué quieres- respondió apartando la mirada, totalmente sonrojado.  
-Ya no va a ser tan fácil Benji- el aludido abrió enormemente los ojos ante el nuevo apodo- con una mano tomó el rostro de Ben por la barbilla, girándole para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos.  
-P-Pues conmigo no cuentes- le respondió en un intento de demostrar seguridad, cosa que en ese momento no sentía en lo más mínimo.  
-¿A no? Yo creo que por ahí abajo no opinan lo mismo- dirigió su mirada al creciente bulto de los pantalones de Ben, divertido.  
-Me da igual, sabes que no voy a hacer nada si no quiero, así que ya estás hablando- Y sin saber muy bien cómo, debió de sonar muy convincente, ya que el brillo lujurioso y amenazador disminuyó de los ojos de Kevin.

Kevin suspiró, por mucho que él siempre estuviese arriba y que tuviese todas las papeletas para ganar si una pelea hubiese estallado, sabía que si el castaño le miraba de esa forma tan decidida (aunque fuese fingida, pero eso sólo lo sabía Ben) nunca podría doblegarle.

El pequeño se cruzó de brazos.  
-Ahora bien, ¿me vas a contar lo que sea que tienes que decirme de una vez?  
Kevin sonrió, realmente se veía lindo enfadado.  
-Sí, claro que sí, pero a mí manera- y como si fuese el cuento de nunca acabar le volvió a rodear con sus brazos, pegando sus cuerpos todo lo posible, aumentando más aún el sonrojo de Ben al notar como algunas zonas de su cuerpo despertaban más de lo debido.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntaste la última vez?- Ben tragó saliva, asintiendo- querías saber qué había entre nosotros realmente.  
El moreno le miró a los ojos, sonriendo al ver como los verdes de su compañero brillaban de expectación.  
-Pues bien- continuó- no sé qué tipo de relación es exactamente la nuestra, sólo sé que tú eres mío, y de nadie más, así que más te vale que no se te vuelva a ocurrir eso de irte como lo hiciste el otro día- y selló sus palabras con un fogoso beso que los labios de Ben no tuvieron ningún problema en aceptar, pero lo cortó rápidamente para concluir en su oído- porque esta noche no voy a dejar que pienses en otra cosa que no sea en mí.

Ben le interrumpió con un beso ahí mismo, tirando fuertemente del cuello de su camiseta para arrastrarlo más hacia la oscuridad del callejón, sin ninguna gana de interrumpir el momento con un estúpido comentario sobre el lugar en el que estaban, además, mientras Kevin se distraía en quitarle la camiseta y empezar a morder y succionar todo lo que podía, él se daba cuenta de aunque todo lo que había dicho el moreno era cierto, en el fondo su relación se basaba en ir de polvo en polvo por las esquinas. Pero tampoco era algo que _no_ le gustase.

-Mañana te voy a matar en venganza por todas esas marcas- logró susurrar entre jadeos, mientras sentía como la última prenda que les separaba caía al suelo junto con las otras.  
-Vamos, si sabes que te encanta- respondió con una sonrisa, antes de arrancarle a Ben un sonoro gemido, al penetrarle de una estocada.

Y era cierto, todo eso le encantaba.

* * *

**N/A: Seguro que nadie se esperaba esto... pero qué le voy a hacer, el yaoi hetaliano siempre deja con ganas de más, y me vino esto a la cabeza. Realmente me acordé de todas las que me pidieron algo más que un simple beso (tomad viciosillas, que sé que os gustará xD) Muchas gracias, anónimos y a todos los demás, por pensar que valgo para esto.**

**Veamos... Hay algo más que un beso, ¿no? Quizás me plantee un tercer capítulo... con lemon, lemon del bueno, lemon para un rating M... aunque no sé si el rating T es el apropiado para este xD De todas formas no puedo prometer nada, quizás sí o quizás no, todo depende de Hetalia (es un vicio mayor que el Bevin...) Si el yaoi fuese una droga(que lo es) Hetalia sería como inyectárselo en vena xD**

**El caso, que espero de todo corazón que os guste, que lo he hecho con todo el cariño del mundo para todas las fans del Bevin, porque esta pareja necesita mucho amor, y HUMOR! lo que necesita el fandom en general es humor! Ay que me pierdo... Bueno ya sabéis mis locas amantes del yaoi, si os agustado... Review! (si lo hacéis Ben y Kevin aparecerán en vuestro coche/garaje, haciéndo ya sabéis que...)**

**Goldenapple**


End file.
